The Executioner
Madrox led a team of X-Factor agents to investigate a string of gruesome killings in Bavaria. Agents discovered the identity of the killer, Ellen Dramstadt, and apprehended her, though not without cost. Events *A series of murders draws Carpenter's attention due to its gruesome mutant quality. Madrox leads the X-Factor team to Schmiechen, Bavaria, in Germany, to investigate the killings, on suspicion that the killer is Ellen Dramstadt. *Police reports reveal no significant connections between the victims: the assistant principal of the local school, the town's doctor, and two students of school age (brothers -- the Huber boys). *Investigating a local pub in Schmiechen, agents discover that the town is tense due to the murders. Jake discovers that the two young male victims are part of a gang of boys who beat up a young mutant. *Jean-Paul investigates the contents of the school principal's office, the school nurse's office, and the local clinic in order to obtain any helpful information. His search reveals the existence of Werner Loewe, a young local boy whose presence seems to have been inexplicably "disruptive". Werner's medical records also reveal that he has internal hemorrhaging and is in a coma. *Translation reveals concerns from the school nurse about Werner. It also reveals that provisions have been made for home care of Werner at his family's house. *Andrew and Alessia investigate the farm belonging to the Hubers and encounter a young girl singing to herself in the rafters. They tranqed her. Investigation of the barn revealed an apple core and peanut butter in a jar. *Jake, Madrox and Jean-Paul investigate the Loewes' residence, discovering medical records, bank statements and etc. Jake determines that it feels like nobody is even in Werner's head anymore. Jake is also able to gather information from Werner's mother that Ellen was at the house and seemed to have helped the boy in some way. *Jake and Jean-Paul investigate the school and receive more background about Werner and gather rumors about the murders. They also keep an eye on Ferd, who is another of the boys involved in Werner's beating. *Madrox and Alessia, while investigating the clinic, discover that the male replacement doctor is on his way and find the Huber girl being treated after her parents found her asleep in the barn that morning. Alessia manages to trigger the Huber girl's memory of her witnessing Ellen's murder of her brothers in the barn. *By shadowing Ferd to meet his friends at the fountain in the Schmiechen courtyard, Jake gets confirmation on the identities of all of the boys involved in Werner's beating. *A Madrox duplicate, Jean-Paul and Jake interrupt a potential murder in progress. In the process of escaping from agents, Ellen murders the Madrox duplicate and Jean-Paul is shot. Jake is traumatically linked to the Madrox duplicate at the time of his murder. *Andrew gathers intelligence from a local pub waitress and discovers that local rumor believes the crypt beneath the steepled church to be haunted. *Alden heals Jean-Paul's gunshot wound. *Madrox, Jean-Paul, Jake and Alessia investigate the crypt beneath the church and discover strong signs of Ellen's continual habitation beneath it. Andrew stands guard. Ellen intercepts him in front of the church and renders him unconscious. Alessia is able to detect Andrew's panic before he collapses unconscious and the team mobilizes for Ellen's capture. *Jean-Paul heads Ellen off in her flight. Madrox secures her in handcuffs while she is under guns from Alessia, Jean-Paul, and Jake. Important Evidence People Major Ellen Dramstadt -- Brotherhood healer; serial murderer; self-appointed agent of justice. Werner Loewe - Mutant child beaten to a permanent vegetative state Minor Locations Category:2010 Missions